Sick Day
by doubleliscool
Summary: When the team gets sick they stay with Gibbs, Gibbs and Jenny take care of them. Gibbs/Team Father/Kids Jenny/Team Mother/Kids. Family Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It was ten o'clock at night and Gibbs was working on his boat, when suddenly his cell started to ring. He picked it up and to his surprise it was Abby.

"Gibbs," Abby sounded weak and shaky.

"Abby?" Gibbs said. He was worried. "Abs, you okay?"

"No," Abby now sounded like she was going to cry, "I-I think I'm sick. I can't keep anything down and I-I can't walk." Gibbs knew that the flu was going around the office, but he didn't know how bad it was.

"Slow down. What do you mean you can't walk?" Gibbs began pacing back and forth.

"Every time I stand up I get dizzy and I fall. I wasn't going to call, but I got up to get a drink and I fell and hit my head and it started to bleed and I couldn't get up."

"What?!" Gibbs was now extremely worried.

"I-I'm sorry," Abby sounded like she was crying, "I shouldn't of bothered you. I-I j-just…I'm on the floor and can't get up."

"Abby, I'm on my way," Gibbs said running up the steps and to his car.

"No, no I'm okay. I-I'm, I-I'm just," Abby started to cough violently.

"Abby, I'm going to come and get you."

"Okay. Are you sure? I can just stay here. I'll probably be fine."

"Abby, quit arguing with me. I am coming and picking you up and that is final." Gibbs was worried about her, she had never been that sick before.

"Okay," Abby was sobbing in the phone. She was a hysterical mess, Gibbs couldn't blame her for that, she was sick and scared. Gibbs got to her apartment five minutes later. He opened the door with his key and saw Abby on her kitchen floor trying to get up. She was shivering; she only had a thin tank top on with her very thin, very short shorts on. Her hair was down and slightly messy, she was most definitely sick. She hadn't notice Gibbs. Gibbs took his jacket off and put it around her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hey," she said quietly and weakly. Gibbs smiled at her and sat her up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and cradled her, attempting to keep her warm. Her hair was down and she had tear drops on her pail cheeks. Abby was without a doubt sick, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Gibbs' chest. He kissed the top of her head and wiped some runaway tears from her cheeks. He saw the small cut on her forehead, from when she fell, he grabbed a tissue from a table that he could reach and he dabbed the wound to get rid of the blood. When he finished he put the tissue aside and rubbed her arms to warm her up.

"You really don't feel well do you?" Gibbs asked her. Abby shook her head and let out a small whimper. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, okay. First off, I'm going to pack up some of your stuff. Second, I'm going to take you to my place, so you can rest." Abby nodded. "And third, you are not going to work tomorrow." Gibbs thought she would fight him on that one, but she just nodded weakly. She _really_ was sick, that scared Gibbs. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch.

"Thank you," Abby said weakly.

"Do you want anything?"

"Can I please have some water, please?" Abby asked very weakly. Gibbs nodded and got up to get the water. Then he helped her take a sip.

"Thank you," Abby said when she was done.

"You're welcome," Gibbs kissed her head. "I'm going to pack up your stuff, and then we'll go home." Abby nodded. Gibbs went into her bedroom and packed up some of her stuff and put it in a small suit case; then he walked into the living room and sat next to Abby. Abby looked over at him, he smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Gibbs put the suitcase over his back, then picked her up and carried her to his car. They started driving to Gibbs' house; Abby felt so sick that she thought she was going to throw up. Gibbs noticed and he rubbed her cheek, and tried to calm her down.

"We're almost there Abs," Gibbs kept saying. Abby would nod weakly in a daze. When they pulled up Gibbs sat her on the couch. Abby was swaying tiredly; Gibbs put his arm around her and cradled her. Abby snuggled against him; she rested her head on his chest and she put her feet up on the coffee table. Gibbs knew she would probably be sick for more than a day. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her to sleep. Gibbs grabbed a blanket that was behind him and placed it over her. He smiled at her and knew that he would do whatever it would take to make her feel better no matter how long it took. Gibbs rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep himself. About an hour later Gibbs woke up to the sound of whimpering. It was Abby, she was having a nightmare. Gibbs shook her gently, but her nightmare got more intense and she started to shake and whimper more loudly. Gibbs shook her a little more and she finally woke up. She practically jumped in his lap, she was so scared. She was breathing heavily and she was sobbing so very quietly. Gibbs held her tightly and she cried on his shoulder.

"Hey," Gibbs tried to sooth her, "Hey, I got you. Everything is okay."

"I-I-I'm okay," Abby said, "I-I'm sorry I woke you." She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"I get them a lot when I'm sick or stressed or sad or…," Abby started but she took a shallow strained breath and wiped some of her tears away, "Yeah, I get them a lot."

"I can see that," Gibbs said holding her close, "Nothing will hurt you here, Abs." Abby nodded and smiled a small smile and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder, as Gibbs stroked her hair.

"Hey, Gibbs?" Abby started.

"Yeah, Abs," Gibbs replied.

"Thanks…for everything." She rested her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Anytime Abs," Gibbs kissed her cheek. Then Gibbs' cell phone rang and he picked it up without disturbing Abby.

"Hello?" Gibbs whispered answering his phone.

"Jethro? Why are we whispering?" Jenny asked whispering.

"Because Abby is asleep and I do not wish to wake her," Gibbs replied, "Abby's sick and she's over here."

"Abby's sick, too? How bad?"

"Extremely bad, I picked her up from her place. She's so weak that she cannot even walk."

"Well, Tony is sick, too. He's over here. He'll probably be here until he gets better."

"Why don't you and Tony come over and I'll take him off of your hands."

"That sounds nice, Jethro, but I'm not going to leave Tony. I'll still come over though, I can help you with Abby and you can help me with Tony."

"Sounds nice, Jen. See you in a minute." Gibbs said as he hung up. He looked at Abby. "Looks like Jenny and Tony are coming over, Abs," Gibbs whispered to a sleeping Abby. Abby simply let out a slight sigh and held closer to Gibbs. He smirked and kissed her forehead and smiled at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Jenny and a weak Tony walked in Gibbs' house. Jenny smiled when she saw Gibbs holding a sleeping Abby. Tony was so sick and tired that he just walked over and sat beside Gibbs and Abby and fell asleep. Jenny sat on the other side of Gibbs and Abby and smiled at Gibbs.

"Hey Jen," Gibbs said.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny replied. She put her hand on Abby's forehead and worry crossed her face. "Jethro, she is burning up. Did you take her temperature?"

"No, I didn't."

"Maybe I should run to the store and pick up some things for them."

"Okay."

"Did you check up on the rest of the team?"

"No, I didn't."

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded, "You didn't even see if they were sick?"

"I've been a little busy." Gibbs gestured to Abby.

"Okay, I will check up on everyone and then I will go to the store." Jenny got out her phone and dialed the team. She called Ziva, Tim, then Ducky. Ducky was fine, but Tim and Ziva were sick.

"What did they say?"

"Well, Ducky is fine, but Tim and Ziva are sick, so I am going to pick them up on my way back from the store."

"Okay. I guess I'll put the girls in my room and the boys in the spare."

"Sounds like a plan," Jenny said walking out the door. Gibbs carried Abby up to his room and laid her down on his California King bed and covered her up. Then he woke up Tony and led him upstairs and laid a half asleep Tony in the queen guest bed. Gibbs went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

About an hour later Jenny came in with a bag full of groceries, two very cranky agents, and two cups of coffee. She handed one cup to Gibbs and took a sip from the other. Ziva looked a mess, she was pail and her hair was a wreck and she looked exhausted. Ziva sat on the couch and Tim sat next to her. Jenny and Gibbs walked into the kitchen and Jenny showed Gibbs what she got at the store.

"I got four different thermometers, one for each of them. I got some Tylenol, Aspirin, and some other meds. A couple bottle of Ginger Ale and some crackers."

"Thank you, Jen," Gibbs said.

"Anything for them," Jenny said.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. I thought that you would need help with them, so I took off work." Gibbs looked confused.

"Why?"

"You know Jethro," Jenny said putting her hands on her hips, "You're not the only one who care about these kids." Gibbs smirked and nodded and they walked into where Ziva and Tim were. Ziva was asleep and Tim was, too. Gibbs picked up Ziva and carried her upstairs and laid her next to Abby and covered her with the blanket that Abby also had on her. While he was doing that Jen walked Tim up to the guest room and laid him next to Tony. When Gibbs and Jenny came down stairs they sat next to each other on the couch. It was 0400.

"They'll be asleep for at least a couple of hours," Gibbs said.

"When they get up I want to check their temperature and we should call Ducky to check them out if they don't get better."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Well…I don't think that we should sleep since they'll most likely get up soon."

"Yeah," Gibbs said, then he thought, "Jen?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Half of the agency is sick and you don't like taking off from work, so why are you here?"

"Jethro," Jenny started timidly, then she cleared her throat and got tough, 'Look Jethro, I do not need permission from you I am the director and I can help take care of them if I please."

"But Jen-," Gibbs started, but Jenny shushed him and listened really hard. She heard a ruffled noise.

Meanwhile, Abby had woken up and found herself in an unfamiliar room with someone next to her. Ziva woke up and didn't recognize the room she was in; she looked next to her and saw Abby.

"Abby?" Ziva whispered hoarsely.

"Ziva," Abby whispered hoarsely back, "Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"I remember being at Gibbs', I fell asleep on his couch."

"Me, too, but where are we now?" Abby and Ziva slightly sat up in the bad and looked around the room in slight panic, until Abby let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Ziva asked. Abby pointed to the picture on the coffee table.

"It's a picture of Shannon and Kelly. We're in Gibbs' room," Abby said lying back down. Ziva let out a sigh of relief and laid back down, too.

"I feel so sick!" Abby exclaimed before coughing.

"Me, too. I am starting to think that this is not just the flu."

"It may be a stomach bug, too." Ziva looked confused for a second.

"Abby," Ziva started, "You had parents, right?" Abby looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure you did, too."

"I know, but I mean that-umm," Ziva looked for the right words, "When I got sick as a child I was told to shake it off. I was not catered to or taken care of most of the time. Did your parents take care of you when you were sick?" Abby nodded. "Like would they bring you tea and stuff?" Ziva asked and Abby nodded. "I never had that," Ziva said. Abby squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"You do now," Abby replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Gibbs is taking care of us just like that."

"Jenny is here, too. Also Tony and Tim are sick and in the other room," Ziva corrected. Abby squealed.

"Ziva! Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"You do have it! We're all sick and Gibbs and Jenny are taking care of us," Abby was so happy, "Don't you know our family unit?"

"I really am confused."

"Ziva! The family life that you dreamed of having," Abby said," you have it now." Ziva thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I think your right."

"I mean don't you see it? Gibbs is like our Dad; Jenny is like our Mom; Ducky is like our grandfather, Tony is our eldest, annoying, cool brother; You are our extremely cool, protective, butt-kicking older sister, Tim is the third child, the smart, nerdy, youngest brother, and I am the baby sister, the one who gets away with everything." Ziva started laughing. Abby started coughing uncontrollably, then she calmed herself.

"What's Jimmy?"

"Our weird cousin," Abby said then she and Ziva busted out laughing.

"I guess we're sisters then," Ziva said timidly.

"Yep, Zivie, we are sisters. We all are a family."

"In our family; who is Deputy Director Vance?'

"He's the distant uncle who your parents make you shack hands with at family reunions." The girls laughed and had no idea that Gibbs and Jenny were listening outside the door the whole time.

"Jethro," Jenny looked at him with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "You still wonder why I am staying?"

"No, Jen," Gibbs said, "Believe me I get it." They smiled at each other, then they heard Ziva and Abby talking again.

"So," Abby said, "Do you think Mommy and Daddy will get back together?" Jenny's face turned red and she chuckled. Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"Girls will be girls," Gibbs said. Then he opened the door and he and Jenny walked in. The girls smiled. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed next to Abby and Jenny sat on the edge of the bed next to Ziva.

"Feeling better girls?" Jenny asked. The girls shook their heads. Jenny got her thermometers and took their temperature. Abby was 102.2 and Ziva was 100.9.

"This is the biggest bed ever," Ziva said, "I bet all six of us could sleep on this."

"Glad you like it," Gibbs said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked. Gibbs sighed and sat in the bed next to her; Ziva looked at Jenny and Jenny came up on the bed, too, next to Ziva. The Abby and Ziva smiled. Gibbs put his arm around Abby and they all relaxed for a while.

"Gibbs, Jenny," Abby asked, "How long were you standing out there?"

"Your whole conversation," Jenny said. Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and Jenny ruffled Ziva's hair.

"You two girls should try to rest," Gibbs said.

"Why?" Abby asked like a little kid.

"Because you're tired," Gibbs said.

"Why?"

"Because you're sick," Jenny said.

"Why?"

"Because the agency is sick."

"Why?"

"Abs," Gibbs said trying to glare at her; Abby laughed at his glare. Gibbs shook his head in defeat and kissed her temple. "Try to get some sleep, girls," Gibbs said. Abby laid her head on Gibbs' chest and rested comfortably. Jenny wrapped an arm around Ziva and brought her close. The girls fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Gibbs kissed Abby's head and got up, Jen followed. They walked out to check on the boys.

"Tony, stop it!" Tim yelled.

"Let go McHog-All-the-covers," Tony yelled. They were fighting over the covers. Jenny and Gibbs walked in.

"Boys!" Jenny said, "Stop it! I will get you another cover, just stop yelling. You will wake the girls." Gibbs got another blanket out of the closet and gave it to them.

"Thank you," Tony and Tim said in unison.

"Want anything?" Jenny asked.

"No," they said.

"Okay, I'm going to take your temperature." Jenny went and got her thermometers and put one in each of their mouths. She pulled them out. "Tim, yours is 101.2…and Tony is 102.3. Rest boys." Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the room.

"This is going to be A LONG week," Jenny stressed. Gibbs nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ziva and Abby were sitting in bed. Abby was trying to get comfortable and Ziva was trying to sleep. Abby kept moving much to Ziva's annoyance. Ziva was facing away from Abby.

"Abby if you don't stop moving I will break your arm," Ziva said in a harsh way. Abby got mad and kicked Ziva's butt and she fell out of the bed. Ziva stood up and death was in her eyes. Abby got scared and tried to cower away, but Ziva jumped on the bed and tackled Abby the floor. Abby screamed. Ziva and her were fighting on the floor. Jenny and Gibbs ran in and saw Ziva tackling Abby and Abby trying to fight back. Gibbs ran over to them and separated them. Jenny gripped up Ziva who looked like she was going to kill Abby; and Gibbs grabbed Abby who looked scared to death.

"What is going on?!" Gibbs yelled.

"She deserved it!" Ziva yelled, "She kicked me out of bed!"

"So what if she told you to leave," Jenny said.

"No," Ziva said calmly, "She literally kicked me out of the bed." Jenny turned her head and let out a chuckle and Gibbs just smirked.

"Like what? Did she stand up and kick you?" Jenny asked laughing.

"Yes, and she kicked my butt."

"I thought you couldn't lose a fight?"

"No, she literally kicked my butt and I fell out of the bed." Gibbs and Jenny couldn't help but laugh. When they stopped they looked at Abby.

"Abby, why did you kick Ziva's butt?" Jenny asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"She threatened to break my arm," Abby said timidly. Fear was in her eyes. Ziva smirked at the fear she was causing Abby to have.

"Be nice girls," Gibbs said. Gibbs and Jenny put Abby and Ziva back on the bed. Abby looked scared and Ziva had revenge in her eyes and a devilish grin on her face. Gibbs and Jenny left the room. Abby in Ziva sat in silence.

"Abby," Ziva said, "Just wait until you fall asleep…I guarantee that you will not wake up." Anyone else would have wet themselves with that threat, but something made Abby smile. Ziva looked confused.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Ziva," Abby said.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"Cause were sisters and you wouldn't kill your precious baby sister." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I will get my revenge."

* * *

"Tony!" Tim moaned, "You've had the remote long enough! Give it!"

"No way Mc-Television!" Tony said, "This is a great movie!"

"Give it," Tim went to grab the remote and Tony dodged it. Next thing anyone knew they were wrestling in bed. Jenny and Gibbs watched them as they wrestled. Finally the boys saw them. Tim was on top of Tony and Tony was grabbing at his shirt. Jenny blinked.

"Umm," Tim said nervously, "This isn't what it looks like…Right Tony." Tim looked down to see Tony fast asleep. Tim got off of Tony and grabbed the remote. Jenny and Gibbs silently walked away.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs went back down the hallway to check on the girls. They walked in and they didn't see Abby anywhere. Ziva had a content, evil smirk on her face. Jenny and Gibbs stood in front of her. Ziva smiled.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"Where's Abby?" Jenny asked.

"Who's Abby?" Ziva asked. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"What does she look like?"

"Ziva!"

"What color hair does she have?"

"Black!" Gibbs said.

"I think you mean blond," Ziva said with a devilish smirk.

"Blond?" Jenny asked.

"I did see a blond with tattoos passed out in the bathroom." Gibbs and Jenny ran over to the bathroom and they saw Abby…with blond hair! Jenny went wide eyed and Gibbs stared at Ziva.

"Ziva!" Gibbs and Jenny screamed. Abby woke up.

"Why am I in the bathroom?" Abby asked weakly. She stood up and walked into the bedroom. She finally caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A piercing scream came from Abby, even making Gibbs jump. She stammered backward and fell.

"Where did you even get hair dye?" Jenny asked.

"I used bleach," Ziva countered. Abby's hair was so blond that it looked white…and had a greenish tint. Abby was on the floor covering her face. Finally Gibbs helped Abby to her feet and she looked at Ziva with hurt in her eyes.

"I said that I'd get revenge once you fell asleep," Ziva said a matter-of-factly. Abby looked at the ground and sighed. Then she climbed into bed.

"Ziva that was totally uncalled for!" Jenny yelled.

"No, it's okay," Abby said sadly, "Don't be mad at her. I deserved it. I just need some rest." Jenny and Gibbs nodded and walked out. Ziva felt bad.

"Abby, what I did was…uncalled for."

"Just drop it Ziva," Abby said quietly.

"Abby, I am so-."

"Whatever," Abby mumbled. Ziva sighed.

"Well, you deserved it."

"I know," Abby said opening her water bottle, then in a quick motion dumping it all over Ziva. Abby started laughing and Ziva took the water bottle from her and started beating her with it. Abby and Ziva were cracking up. Ziva was only a little wet, but enough to make a point.

"So are we cold?" Ziva asked. Abby chuckled.

"You may be cold, but we are cool," Abby said, "Nice with the bleach!"

"Thanks!"

"Next time you want to do something like that we have to team up and do it to Tony!"

"When?"

"I have pink hair dye in my purse!" Ziva gasped.

"Why?"

"Never know when you're going to need pink hair dye!"

"When do we do it?" Ziva said smiling.

"Tonight."

That night Ziva and Abby went into Tony and Tim's room and started to dye Tony's hair pink. They decided to add some other accessories, too. After they were done, the girls went back to bed. They could not wait until morning.

* * *

The next morning they all were downstairs eating breakfast, except for a sleeping Tony. Everyone's fever had gone down, but they were still sick. Finally Tony came down stairs and Gibbs spit out his coffee and Jenny dropped her newspaper.

"What?" Tony asked. He had pink hair with pretty pink barrettes and pink lipstick and purple sparkly eye shadow. He had clip on earrings that were pink and dangly and fake eye lashes and fake pink nails. Abby and Ziva were crying, they were laughing so hard. Then Tim started laughing and then Jenny and Gibbs. Tony finally looked in the mirror and a girly scream came from him. He ran over to Tim and tackled him to the ground.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Tim kept yelling.

"It was Abby and Ziva, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony got up and walked over to them.

"Touch one of us and I will kill you 12 different ways with your barrette," Ziva said.

"What happened to your hair?" Tony asked Abby.

"What happened to your face?" Abby asked.

"Go get washed off, Tony," Jenny said. He went to go get washed off and suddenly Abby had a nausea flash. She ran to the other bathroom and she threw up. They were all still sick, but getting better by the day. Gibbs and Jenny didn't know how much longer they could take of this.

* * *

**I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I am working on a bunch of new stories and I am trying to update the old ones. School is almost done for the year and when that happens I will gladly work on all of my stories! Hope you liked it!**

**Also, thank you Kikilia for PMing me and asking me to update soon. Thank you! **


End file.
